Mick Ronson
1965 1965 1965.06.18 Crestas, ABC Regal Ballroom, Beverley UK Ye Barons, Gonx 1966 1966.03.18 Voice, Top Rank, Brighton UK supporting The Yardbirds 1967 1967.09.28 Rats, Skyline Ballroom, Hull UK Pink Floyd, Dimples, Disturbance 1968 1968.05.23 Rats, Skyline Ballroom, Hull UK The Move, Variation, Eric Lee 1968.12.09 Rats, Assembly Rooms, Malton UK 1969 1969.09.28 Rats, East Park, Hull UK Michael Chapman, Junior's Eyes, David Bowie 1974 1974.02.22 MR, The Rainbow, London UK 1974.02.23 MR, The Rainbow, London UK 1974.04.10 MR, Guildhall, Preston UK 1974.04.11 MR, Free Trade Hall, Manchester UK 1974.04.12 MR, Odeon, Edinburgh Scotland 1974.04.13 MR, City Hall, Newcastle Scotland 1974.04.16 MR, Caird Hall, Dundee Scotland 1974.04.17 MR, The Apollo, Glasgow Scotland 1974.04.19 MR, Hammersmith Odeon, London UK 1974.04.22 MR, Colston Hall, Bristol UK 1974.04.23 MR, Town Hall, Birmingham UK 1974.04.24 MR, Winter Gardens, Bournemouth UK 1974.04.27 MR, Pavillion, Hemel Hempstead UK 1974.04.28 MR, De Monfort Hall, Leicester UK 1974.04.29 MR, City Hall, Sheffield UK 1975 1975.10.30 Rolling Thunder, War Memorial Auditorium, Plymouth MA 1975.10.31 Rolling Thunder, War Memorial Auditorium, Plymouth MA 1975.11.01 Rolling Thunder, SE Mass. University, North Dartmouth MA 1975.11.02 Rolling Thunder, Technical University, Lowell MA 1975.11.04 Rolling Thunder, Civic Center, Providence RI shows 1975.11.06 Rolling Thunder, Civic Center, Springfield MA shows 1975.11.08 Rolling Thunder, UV Patrick Gymnasium, Burlington VT 1975.11.09 Rolling Thunder, University of NH, Durham NH 1975.11.11 Rolling Thunder, Palace Theatre, Waterbury CT 1975.11.14 Rolling Thunder, Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, New Haven CT shows 1975.11.15 Rolling Thunder, Convention Center, Niagara Falls NY shows 1975.11.17 Rolling Thunder, War Memorial Coliseum, Rochester NY shows 1975.11.19 Rolling Thunder, Memorial Auditorium, Worcester MA 1975.11.20 Rolling Thunder, Harvard Square Theater, Cambridge MA 1975.11.21 Rolling Thunder, Boston Music Hall, Boston MA shows 1975.11.22 Rolling Thunder, Shapiro Gymnasium, Brandeis University, Waltham MA 1975.11.24 Rolling Thunder, Civic Center Arena, Hartford CT 1975.11.27 Rolling Thunder, Civic Center, Augusta ME 1975.11.28 Rolling Thunder, Municipal Auditorium, Bangor ME 1975.11.29 Rolling Thunder, Quebec City Coliseum, Quebec PQ 1975.12.01 Rolling Thunder, Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto ON 1975.12.02 Rolling Thunder, Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto ON 1975.12.04 Rolling Thunder, Forum de Montreal, Montreal PQ 1975.12.07 Rolling Thunder, Correctional Institution for Women, Clinton NJ 1975.12.08 Rolling Thunder, Madison Square Garden, New York NY 1976 1976.04.18 Rolling Thunder, Civic Center, Lakeland FL 1976.04.20 Rolling Thunder, Bayfront Civic Center Auditorium, St. Petersburg FL 1976.04.21 Rolling Thunder, Curtis Hixon Convention Center, Tampa FL 1976.04.22 Rolling Thunder, Bellevue Biltmore Hotel, Clearwater FL gig 1976.04.22 Rolling Thunder, Bellevue Biltmore Hotel, Clearwater FL gig 1976.04.23 Rolling Thunder, Sports Stadium, Orlando FL 1976.04.25 Rolling Thunder, University Of Florida Field, Gainesville FL 1976.04.27 Rolling Thunder, Florida State University, Tallahassee FL 1976.04.28 Rolling Thunder, University of West Florida, Pensacola FL 1976.04.29 Rolling Thunder, Expo Hall, Municipal Auditorium, Mobile AL gig 1976.04.29 Rolling Thunder, Expo Hall, Municipal Auditorium, Mobile AL gig 1976.05.01 Rolling Thunder, Reid Green Coliseum, Hattiesburg MS 1976.05.02 Rolling Thunder, The Warehouse, New Orleans LA 1976.05.04 Rolling Thunder, LSU Assembly Center, Baton Rouge LA 1976.05.06 Rolling Thunder, The Warehouse, New Orleans LA 1976.05.08 Rolling Thunder, Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston TX 1976.05.10 Rolling Thunder, Memorial Coliseum, Corpus Christi TX 1976.05.11 Rolling Thunder, Municipal Auditorium, n Antonio TX 1976.05.12 Rolling Thunder, Municipal Auditorium, Austin TX 1976.05.15 Rolling Thunder, Gatesville State School For Boys, Gatesville TX 1976.05.16 Rolling Thunder, Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth TX 1976.05.18 Rolling Thunder, State Fair Arena, Oklahoma City PA 1976.05.19 Rolling Thunder, Henry Levitt Arena, Wichita KS 1976.05.23 Rolling Thunder, Highes Stadium, Colorado State University, Fort Collins CO 1976.05.25 Rolling Thunder, Salt Palace, Salt Lake City UT 1976.06.03 MR, Albany Calderone Concert Hall, Long Island NY supporting Gentle Giant 1976.07.21 J Cale, Ocean Club, New York NY 1976.11.19 Mary Hogan, Max's Kansas City, New York NY Slickee Boys 1976.12.12 MR, Albany NY supporting Rush, Black Oak Arkansas 1976.12.13 MR, Rochester NY uncertain 1976.12.14 MR, Boardwalk, Syracuse NY headlining 1976.12.15 MR, Century Theatre, Buffalo NY supporting Rush, James Gang uncertain 1977 1977.06.22 V Morrison, Vara Studios, Hilversum Holland broadcast 1977.11.?? P Rambow, Dingwalls, Camden UK night 1977.11.?? P Rambow, Dingwalls, Camden UK night 1977.11.?? P Rambow, Marquee, London UK 1977.11.?? P Rambow, Rochester Castle, Islington UK 1977.11.?? P Rambow, Nashville Rooms, London UK 1977.12.13 V Morrison, Vara Studios, Hilversum Holland rebroadcast? 1981 1981.07.25 NY Yanquis, Oneida Lake, Sylvan Beach NY Hollywood 1981.08.-- NY Yanquis, Hitsville, Pasaic NJ 1981.08.-- NY Yanquis, Lupo's, Providence RI 1981.08.-- NY Yanquis, J.B. Scott's, Albany NY no support 1981.08.-- NY Yanquis, The Savoy, New York NY no support 1981.08.-- NY Yanquis, Cinema Lounge, Leominster MA no support 1981.08.07 NY Yanquis, Red Creek, Rochester NY 1981.08.09 NY Yanquis, Agora Ballroom, Hartford CT no support 1981.08.11 NY Yanquis, My Father's Place, Roslyn NY no support 1981.08.13 NY Yanquis, Hammerheads, West Islip NY no support 1981.08.15 NY Yanquis, Mr. C's, Lowell MA 1982 1982.10.28 T Burnett, San Francisco CA solo gig 1985 1985.08.08 S Dillon, Ronnie Scott's, London UK 1985.08.15 S Dillon, Dingwalls, Camden UK 1985.08.21 S Dillon, Roof Garden, Kensington UK 1985.08.30 S Dillon, King's Head, Fulmham UK 1985.11.30 S Dillon, The Fridge, Brixton UK Angie Bowie Band 1985.12.06 Canceled: S Dillon, Dingwalls, Camden UK 1985.12.08 S Dillon, Dingwalls, Camden UK be the same as 1985.12.06 1986 1986.02.02 S Dillon, Ronnie Scott's, London UK 1988 1988.02.?? MR, The Chance, Poughkeepsie NY 1988.02.?? MR, Toads Place, New Haven CT by Ian Hunter 1988.02.13 MR, The Stone Pony, Asbury Park NJ 1991 1991.03.06 MR, Nykoping Sweden 1991.03.07 MR, Helsingborg Sweden 1991.03.08 MR, Hillerstorp Sweden 1991.03.09 MR, Falkenberg Sweden 1991.03.10 MR, Gothenburg Sweden 1991.03.11 MR, Norrkoping Sweden 1991.03.12 MR, Melody, Stockholm Sweden 1991.03.13 MR, Salen Sweden 1991.03.14 MR, Oslo Norway 1991.03.15 MR, Uddevalla Sweden 1991.03.16 MR, Karlskrona Sweden 1991.03.17 MR, Berns, Stockholm Sweden 1991.10.?? G Parker, Hamar Norway 1991.10.10 G Parker, Lund Sweden 1991.10.11 G Parker, Jonkoping Sweden 1991.10.12 G Parker, Orebro Sweden 1991.10.13 G Parker, Gothenburg Sweden 1991.10.16 G Parker, Karlstad Sweden 1991.10.17 G Parker, Maxime, Bergen Norway 1991.10.18 G Parker, Cosmopolite, Oslo Norway 1991.10.19 G Parker, Eskiltuna Sweden 1991.10.20 G Parker, Berns, Stockholm Sweden 1991.10.24 G Parker, Helsingborg Sweden 1991.10.25 G Parker, Gavle Sweden 1991.10.26 G Parker, Hillerstorp Sweden 1991.10.27 G Parker, Linkoping Sweden